Daniel Southworth
Daniel Southworth (born on September 2, 1974) is an American actor. He is also a highly trained martial artist, having studied martial arts for 15 years and attaining a black belt. After winning many state and national titles, Daniel retired from the fighting circuit. He is also a stunt performer and coordinator, having done work with Jackie Chan and Andy Cheng. On screen he is very well known for his role of Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, in Power Rangers: Time Force (and also reprised that role for a few episodes of Power Rangers: Wild Force.) He did all of his own stunts during his tenure on Power Rangers. He was the suit actor for Adam in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers World Tour Live on Stage. This is ironic, as at one point he and Johnny Yong Bosch were the top picks for the part of Adam, with Bosch ultimately winning. He has also become known for his role as the voice of Vergil (Devil May Cry), twin brother to Dante in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. He made a surprise appearance at Power Morphicon in 2007 at the request of Johnny Yong Bosch and Koichi Sakamoto. Filmography * Broken Path (2007) * Richard III (2006 film) (2006) as Infomercial Emcee * Stone & Ed (2006).... Hung * House of the Dead 2: Dead Aim (2005) (TV) as Nakagawa * Escape (2005/II) as Desert Brawler * Demon Hunter (2005).... Guard * Lethal (2005) as William Cowher * Alien Invasion Arizona (2005) as Captain John Bradley * Ghost Roc (2004).... Wu Chen * Killing Cupid (2004).... Pimp * Crouching Waiter Hidden Chef (2003) (V) as Chef * Trailer: The Movie! (2001) as Actor * U.S. Seals II (2001) (V) as Finley * Rocky Road (2001) as James * Rendezvous (1999) (TV) as Ron * Looking for Bruce (1996) as Randy Television * Alexander (2006) as Persian General * Charmed * "12 Angry Zen" (2006) as Rat * Power Rangers Wild Force * "Forever Red" (2002) as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger * "Reinforcements from the Future: Part 2" (2002) as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger * "Reinforcements from the Future: Part 1" (2002) as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger * V.I.P. (TV series] * "Molar Ice Cap" (2001) as Reynaldo * Chosen Ones (2001) y mas TV Series as Chris Reynolds * Power Rangers Time Force (2001) TV Series as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger Video games * Devil May Cry 3 (2005) as Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Devil May Cry (2008) as Credo (Devil May Cry) * Dead Rising (2006) as Frank West Stunts * Lords of the Underworld (2006) (stunt coordinator) * Escape (2005/II) (fight choreographer) * Hidalgo (film) (2004) (stunts) * The Rundown (2003) (stunts) * The Tuxedo (2002) (stunts) (as Daniel Southworth) * The Scorpion King (2002) (stunt coordinator: additional photography) * Martial Law (1998/I) TV Series (stunts) (uncredited) Miscellaneous crew * Ghost Rock (2004) (fight choreography & design) * BigLove (2001) (rigger) * Shakira Laundry Service Objection (Tango) Video (2002) (Superman) External links *Daniel Southworth at the Internet Movie Database * http://www.tv.com/daniel-southworth/person/36215/summary.html Category:Actors